The End And The Beginning
by AnimeGuy14
Summary: This is a zombie story! If you have any ideas for the story, please let me know! Enjoy!
1. A Good Morning

March 3, 2025 It was a beautiful day. It was one of those mornings where you wake up to the warm sunshine filling your room. "Beep beep beep beep" the alarm clock went. I woke up with a big yawn and foul breath. "Eww. I better go brush my teeth. But before that I better put on some pants." After 5 minutes of struggling to get up and not lay back down, I finally put some pants on. I walked to the bathroom and opened the door, still feeling dizzy. I walked to the mirror above the sink and opened the cabinet, grabbed my toothbrush and my toothpaste and closed the cabinet. I took a good look at myself. I'm guy with black, curly hair with brown eyes. My name is Keller Duarte. 


	2. The New Girl

I was walking to school with my friends Ernie, Jesus, and Angel. Ernie: "Hey keller. So what happened to that new girl? How come she just disappeared all of the sudden?" All of our eyes shot straight at Ernie. Me: "What? When did that happen? And who told you that?" Jesus stopped in front of us. Jesus: "You know, I heard that too. I overheard a conversation during lunch about that. Supposedly a girl named Sarah got murdered by some guy outside behind the school near the bike racks yesterday. They say the guy ate her... He was never found after that..." Ernie: "Yeah... I heard that too. Me: "Hold on guys... Does anyone know this guys name?" Nobody knew that much about this. We all just walked in silence. It was all too weird and unbelievable. A murderer? Near our school? Angel: " Hold on. If there's a murderer around our school then why are we walking there right now? Should school be -" He was cut off by some loud bang that came from behind us. We all turned around but nobody was there. Ernie: "Ummm guys... I think I'm going to go home...this is too weird for me." Jesus: "I think we should all go home. Obviously not a lot of people know about this mystery man. I mean, if our parents knew then they wouldn't allow us to leave." Me: "Yeah but has anyone noticed that the town is a bit too quiet? I haven't seen one person or car." Angel: "Now that I think about it..." Jesus: "Alright. Let's all just walk back home. This is really strange." We turned around and started walking back home. We were halfway down the block when I spotted a man on the ground. He seemed to be...covered in blood?! 


	3. The Dead Man

My friends and I walked carefully to the man on the ground. We all stopped about a foot away from the man. Angel: "Oh that's nasty." Me: "Hold on guys...is this..." I flipped the body over. It was a man with black hair and fair skin. Jesus: "THAT'S ERNIE'S DAD!" Ernie: "No...no no no no no...DAD! What happened?!" Ernie fell to his knees, crying ,while the rest of us stood there in shock. I went to go sit down on a nearby bench to give Ernie some privacy while the rest of my friends followed. Ernie stayed, crying. We all sat down. Me: " Hold on... HEY ERNIE! WHAT ABOUT YOUR MOM?" I yelled. Ernie shot straight up with his eyes widened. His face looked like he had just been shot. Ernie: "OWW! AHHHH! WHAT THE HELL?!" Ernie's dead dad was sinking his teeth into his son's arm. We all ran over as fast as we could. Jesus was screaming "Hey! stop it! Stop biting Ernie!" Ernie finally broke loose, bleeding like a blood fountain. Me: "We have to get you to the hospital!" Ernie fell straight down on his face. He was just laying there. We finally reached him. Angel kicked Ernie's dad in the chest and his dad didn't move after that. Jesus flipped Ernie around and held his arm. Angel ripped a piece of his shirt of and gave it to Jesus. Angel: "Here! Use this to stop the bleeding! It should hold him off until we reach the hospital!" Ernie yanked his arm away and he sat up looking down at the road. Ernie: "Guys... I'm ok... Really... I don't need help. I just need...food." We all looked confused. Me: "How can food help you now! Look at your damn arm! At this rate, you'll die!" Ernie: "How can food...help me? Well... you see... food can help me like this!" Ernie grabbed Jesus's head and bit his neck so hard that his nose was in his neck. Blood went all over the place. Jesus: "OWWWWW! HELP ME! He could barely talk correctly because of the pain. I was paralyzed at the sight of Ernie eating Jesus right in front of me. Angel: "DO SOMETHING! DONT JUST STAND THERE!" Angel was right. I have to do something. But the truth is I can't. I'm not like that. I don't fight. I don't hit. I don't kill. Especially my friends. But Angel does. Angel: WHAT THE HELL KELLER? God damn it keller! I have to do everything, don't I? Fine!" Angel pulled out his pocket knife and pointed it at Ernie. I can tell he was hesitating. I don't blame him. Killing your friend? Yeah, that's crazy. Angel stabbed Ernie's stomach. Angel: " I'm...sorry..." Angel pulled out the knife and stood next to me. Ernie let go of Jesus and fell on his lap. Me: "Jesus are you ok?!" Jesus didn't respond at first but then he said something under his breathe. It sounded like he said "Yes." Jesus got up and looked at Angel and me. His eyes went from black to red in a second. Angel: "Jesus! Don't move! We need to help you!" First Ernie gets hurt and know Jesus? Damn. Why is this happening? It's too hard to believe it... It all happened so fast... Jesus: "Shut up." Jesus ran full speed at me. I stepped backwards, tripping, and fell on my ass. Jesus tripped over me and hit his head on the sidewalk curve. *crack* he didn't move. Angel: "Keller! A little help?!" I looked over and I saw Ernie on Angel's back. Me: "How is Ernie still moving? You stabbed him!" Angel: " I don't know! Just help!" I started running towards him but something with a lot of strength grabbed my legs. I tripped over and hit my head. All I heard after that was gunshots. I woke up in a bed. My head was wrapped in bandages. Angel was sitting me. Angel: "you're wake! It's been two days since you got nocked out!" Me: "What?! Two days?! Where am I? What happened?! How did I get here?!...how's Ernie and Jesus?!" "I'll answer those questions while we eat. You need food to keep your strength. You'll need strength to fight those things outside." Said someone who sounded familiar. 


End file.
